Envie
by Yuko Akaba
Summary: Pour une fois que Misaki dit non...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau Os sur un fandom que j'adore mais que n'ai pas encore exploité. Ce petit truc est dédié à shanaXkotone qui m'avait dis qu 'elle aimerait voir ce que ça donne un lemon écris à 3h du mat'... Bah ça donne ça !**

**Enjoy !**

- BAKA USAGI !

Et voilà... Ce crétin de lapin était encore à me tripoter alors que je faisais la cuisine..Il en avait pas marre de me prendre par surprise comme ça ?*****

Je le repoussais brusquement.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

-... saki..

- Quoi ?

- Misaki...

- Articule je ne comprends rien !

- Ma dose... De... Misaki...

Je blêmit. Pas encore ? En même temps il venait de finir un gros projet et Aikawa-san ne l'avait pas ménagé... Peut être que je pourrais être gentil avec lui pour une fois...

Mes propres pensées me firent rougir. Il est hors de question de me laisser avoir par son cinéma ! Un peu de courage et de témérité bon sang !

J'éteignais la plaque chauffante et me tournais vers Usagi.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Il me fixa, surpris.

- Comment ça pas aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer du temps avec toi.

Il agrippa mes hanches et se rapprocha pour tenter de m'embrasser et je lui plaquais ma main sur la bouche.

- J'ai dit non !

Il pouffa contre mes doigts et me souleva pour me poser sur le meuble derrière moi. Heureusement que les plaques refroidissaient vite... Usagi s'éloigna de moi et pris son air de « De toute façon je SAIS que tu ne peux pas me résister alors laisses-toi faire ça sera beaucoup plus simple. » Je pris une mine renfrognée et décidais de ne pas céder malgré les yeux améthystes qui m'hypnotisaient et le sourire plein d'assurance qui me faisait fondre. Je rougis violemment.

- Misaki... Ça fait plus de 3 semaines que je ne t'ai pas touché.. Je suis en manque... Et je suppose que toi aussi...

Il passa une de ses mains sous mon T-shirt et remonta le long de mon dos me faisant frissonner. Je me cambrais légèrement sous la caresse et fermais les yeux.

- Tu vois ?

Je m'abandonnais. Les mains d'Usagi partirent à la découverte de mon torse, effleurant mon ventre, le bas de mon dos et mes pectoraux. Bientôt mon T-shirt ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir et la bouche du lapin se fit un malin plaisir de venir me torturer au niveau de mes tétons, me faisant gémir. Usagi écarta mes jambes, se plaça entre elles et me renversa en arrière de sorte que j'étais allongé sur les plaques chauffantes, complètement offert. Je sentais nettement l'excitation d'Usagi contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses mais ne m'en formalisais pas vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. L'écrivain décida de migrer au Sud et ce n'es qu'après avoir entendu le cliquetis de ma ceinture que je compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Je le stoppais.

- Non, Usagi-san, pas... Ici... Aah...

Il n'avais pas tenu compte de mes paroles et avait posé sa main sur mon entrejambe, me faisant taire. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair de mon jean avec ses dents et la fit descendre puis il souris. Je devint encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais déjà. Il passa ses doigts le long de l'élastique de mon boxer, me faisant languir. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Je déglutis. Pitié tout mais pas ça...

- Alors ?

- S'il te plait... Ha... Prend-la...

Je détournais aussitôt les yeux.. Beaucoup trop gênant pour mon petit cœur innocent tout ça...

Il fit glisser mon boxer et mon jean le long de mes jambes, dévoilant ma virilité fièrement dressée. Il la regarda rêveusement un instant et la pris en bouche. Je ne pu retenir un léger cri de surprise. Et là commença l'enfer. Il alternait les grands coups de langues et les petits lapés me faisant gémir et me tortiller dans tous les sens. Ses va-et-viens sur ma verge me rendaient dingue.

- Usa.. Ha.. Je... Han.. Arrè... Ngh..

Il compris et il s'arrêta. Il revint happer ma bouche tandis que deux de ses doigts se présentèrent devant mon intimité. Je les sentis très vite en moi, faisant des mouvement de cisailles et tentant de trouver un endroit bien précis. Et lorsque ils le trouvèrent, je décollais. Mes gémissement se muèrent en cris et Usagi en profita pour aller taquiner ma langue de la sienne. J'entendis le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défait puis le froissement de vêtements qui tombent au sol. Une chose plus imposante que des doigts se présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité.

- Prêt ?

J'acquiesçais, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'enfonça en moi et je crus mourir... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le faisait*** **mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Je soufflais un grand coup et attendis que la douleur passe un peu puis donnais un léger mouvement de bassin. Usagi y répondit aussitôt et commença une valse des plus énergique. Nos deux corps s'accordaient au rythme des nos gémissements respectifs, allant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la température grimpait. Et puis soudain, la libération. Une vague de plaisir nous submergea tout les deux, nous faisant venir presque en même temps.

Usagi se retira doucement et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu vois que tu avais envie !

***Sans mauvais jeux de mots naturellement XD**

*** Si tu savais ce qu'on te fais faire mon pauvre...**


End file.
